A new pack
by Mrs.wade Wilson
Summary: Kathryn and Becca are two 19 year old girls who are also shifters. When a threat breaks out on New York and they help they catch the attention of the avengers. Will they find a happy life with a pack or is life trying to get in their way? Shifter AU
1. Prologue

A new pack

Prologue

Kathryn and her best friend Becca were shifters. They were also part of the same pack. The only problem was they didn't know who else their pack mates were, they could be drug lords for all they knew.

Becca shifted into a White tiger and Kathryn a snow leopard. People underestimated them because they were both petite.

Where Becca had blond average length hair, Kathryn had waist length brown.

Where Becca had bright blue eyes, Kathryn had caramel coloured.

Basically, in looks they were completely different, but in personality, they couldn't be more similar.

They've both been on the run from a small town in England, and here they were! The big apple!

Later they had an interview at Stark industries, their interviewer being Tony Stark himself.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Tony sat in his office high above the city, when the avengers alarm rose from the building.

Kathryn and Becca were walking around 5th avenue when the maniac started shouting about world domination.

Becca, being the quick thinker, dragged Kathryn by the collar into an alleyway.

"Shift." She commanded

" 'Kay." Kathryn said cheerfully

Becca just growled in response.

Now in their shifted forms, Becca and Kathryn stalked out of the alley in time to see the avengers arrive.

Figuring that the avengers could probably deal with the loon screaming his head off, they got to work taking out his army.

After the fight was over and shield was clearing up the rubble as well taking doctor doom into custody, Becca and Kathryn were approached by captain America while they where still in their shifted form.

Seeing him walking towards them, Kathryn nudged Becca to shift back.

To say Steve was surprised when he saw a White tiger and snow leopard turn into 19 year old girls was the understatement of the century.

Seeing his shocked face Kathryn and Becca burst out laughing.

"Um excuse me." Said Steve clearing his throat.

"Yes?" Becca said

"Uh we, the avengers, saw how you fought today and wanted to know if you would do us the honour of joining us." Steve said.

Kathryn was unusually quiet during this exchange and when he finished she finally spoke up.

"Can we confer?"

"Um sure."Steve said uncertainly

And with that Kathryn dragged Becca away.

"What's going on?" Becca asked confused

"Of course! Your too busy trying to woo an old age pensioner to notice a change." Kathryn said frustrated

"What are you talking about?" Becca said blushing

"Your scent changed when we met Steve." Kathryn explained

"So did yours." Becca said sniffing

"Wait, that means.."

"We've found our pack." Becca finished.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Life's never been easy for Kathryn or Becca, but I think this is a new low.

Here they were in Stark tower being attacked by robots. Not just any robots, no, they were being attacked by the two most harmless robots in the world.

That's right, they were being attacked by dum-e and U.

They only went down to the lab to see if Tony had finished the bullet proof vest for their shifted forms, when suddenly U went crazy and dum-e thought it would be funny tho spray them with a fire extinguisher, even though there wasn't a trace of fire anywhere.

So here they were, throwing whatever they could get their hands on to try and stop the attack, when a low growl came from behind them.

Spinning, Kathryn saw a pissed of looking Amur leopard, and an amused looking tiger staring at them.

Shifting back, Tony looked rather annoyed.

"You could've damaged the mechanics!" He screamed

"Well sorry for being attacked." Becca said putting her hands up in mock surrender

"Don't get smart with me! What were you doing here anyway?" Annoyed by Kathryn's presence.

This time it was Kathryn spoke up.

"We got called in for a mission with clint and Pietro and we came to see if you'd finished the bullet proof vests yet." She said hurt.

She knew he had trust issues but he was fine with Bucky and he's just joined the team as well, but he seems to just dislike her, hell he even trusted Becca. It was just her.

Tony caught the hurt look in her eyes before it disappeared, replaced by walls so strong it'd be a miracle if anyone was able to destroy them, yet Tony knew that those emotional barriers were often only around when he was.

He knew they were his fault.

"Uh yeah they're over there." He said pointing to one of the work

The mission was a success. Not only was it an easy one, but she celebrated it with the tree people she was closest to on the team.

Becca, Pietro and clint.

When the four of them were in their shifted forms they were intimidating, not as intimidating as Steve,Natasha and Bucky, but intimidating no doubt.

What you do if you just minding your own hydra business, when suddenly a white tiger, a snow leopard, a cheetah and a normal leopard burst in.

But still Steve ,Nat and Bucky were more intimidating,what with their forms being a lion, a Bengal tiger and a white lion.

Anyway back to celebrating.

The bad thing with celebrating is you and Becca tend to get incredibly drunk, but then again so does clint. Pietro doesn't as its nearly impossible for him to get drunk, what with the super fast metabolism.

Truth or dare was all Clints idea for the record.

"So, Kathryn. Truth or dare?" He slurs.

A/N I need truths and dares people

(Yes they can be rude and/or sexual) also how are you liking this story so far? Plz tell me!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dare." She stated simply.

"I dare you to scare Bruce by jumping out on him while he's working."

Shit

"Well I'm going to go die." She said with a two finger salute before heading towards the labs.

After a very pissed off banner and a lot of breathing exercises, Kathryn finally emerged from the lab.

Sitting down lazily, she looks around the room for her next victim.

"Clint truth or dare." She said smirking.

"Like hell am I going to pick truth with you."

"Oh. You wound me." She Said, wiping away a few fake tears.

"So, dare."

"I dare you kiss every person you've thought of sexually." She said of smirking knowing full well that Nat, Steve , Bucky, Tony and Coulson had joined to see where this would go.

"Bitch." He mumbled.

Getting up, clint walks over and kisses Pietro, Nat, Bucky, Steve, Coulson,Kathryn and finally Becca.

"Barton you slut!" Kathryn said laughing.

"I think it's funny how he thought of everyone in this room sexually apart from Tony." Becca said trying to hold back a laugh at Tony's scowl.

"This is why drinking isn't a good idea with these two." Coulson said pointing at Kathryn and Becca.

"Hey it's not our fault that we're English and can hold our alcohol almost as well as Nat." Kathryn said

"Crazy Russian." Becca mumbles.

"Stupid mortals!" Someone called out.

"'Sup Loki?" Kathryn said

"Ah so you two are the British ones." He said

"We're English, not British."

"Ahh, sorry my mistake, anyway I need a sidekick to help me take over the world so... Any takers?"

"We're not going to help you." Tony said sneering.

"I will!" Kathryn said.

"What! Why would you do that?" Steve screamed.

"For the shits and giggles that's why!" Kathryn said

"Okay mortal, pack your things." And with that he was gone.

"So before you all kill me can I speak to Becca?"

"Sure." Nat said strangely calm.

Pulling Becca round the corner out of earshot she opened her mouth to speak but Becca shut her up.

"Okay what the fuck was that?" She screamed.

"They need a man on the inside to figure Loki out, I'm that man." She explained.

"Okay but how are you going to give us knowledge?" She said cautiously

"You."

"Ok fine. I take I'm not allowed to tell them?"

"No, we need them to believe that I've betrayed them."

"I don't approve of this, you know."

"Yes I know."

"And if you end up having to sleep with to get information, enjoy it, as he is a god." She said smirking.

"Oh shut up." She said laughing.


End file.
